Misjudgment
by DancingInferno
Summary: When Kagome is kidnapped by Sesshomaru, she finds herself in a wierd sittuation. Suddenly, everything changes in her life and she needs somebody to depend on. And love.
1. Kidnapped

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

"Hurry up, everybody." Inuyasha said impatiently. They just got news that Naraku wasn't far from where they were at. "We're going as fast as we can, Inuyasha." Kagome complained. Inuyasha looked annoyed, "Well, if you weren't always so slow, we could've beaten Naraku by now."

Kagome was fed up by now, "Oh so now it's my fault?" she yelled shrilly. Inuyasha looked taken back, "I didn't me…" He was cut off though; Kagome was all fired up, still running towards Naraku, "Yes, that's exactly what you meant. If it wasn't for me, your sorry butt would still be pinned to a tree."

Inuyasha didn't get to reply though, because Naraku popped out before them. "Looking for something?" he sneered. "Naraku." everybody said, quietly. "You..." Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha lunged toward Naraku. Naraku dodged him, and Inuyasha missed him by inches. Naraku just smirked, "Looks like your losing your touch." he said, mockingly. "WIND SCAR." Inuyasha yelled. It hit Naraku, full force, and he fled with just a little of himself left. Inuyasha turned around, while saying, "Run, you coward, I'm done with you tonight."

Inuyasha looked around, something was missing, "Where's Kagome?" he asked. Miroku and Sango looked around, "She must have went home, she was probably still angry with you. You made her really mad, you know" Sango replied. Just then, Inuyasha smelt something else, "Sesshomaru...damn you" he growled.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was carrying Kagome back to where Rin and Jaken were. "Let me go!" Kagome screamed, trying to get loose from Sesshomaru's firm grip. "Now, why would I do such a stupid thing like that? How will I ever get Tetsusaiga, if I would do stupid things like that." he sneered, "Now shut-up, wench, or I'll kill you, right here." Sesshomaru threatened. Kagome was immediately quiet, _'Inuyasha, help me.' _she thought.

When they got there, Rin came running up, smiling her biggest, "Lord Sesshomaru, I've missed you. I doesn't like staying with Jaken." Jaken immediately looked up, "Hey." he screeched. Rin just ignored him, she finally noticed Kagome, "Who's that pretty lady, with you." she questioned. Sesshomaru dropped Kagome on the ground, while she muttered curses under her breath. Kagome took a few minutes to cool down, she then looked up at her with a big smile, "Hi, my name's Kagome, Sesshomaru…" she didn't get to continue, though, Sesshomaru cut her off.

"She'll be staying with us for a while." he told Rin, while Rin looked very pleased, he then glared down at Kagome, "You will treat me with respect. From now on it's Lord Sesshomaru." He sent an icy stare at Kagome, but she didn't flinch, "Yes,_ Lord _Sesshomaru." she said, emphasizing the word Lord mockingly. Sesshomaru just looked back up; trying to brush aside her remark '_You admire her braveness.' _said a voice in his head.

Sesshomaru had heard this voice, too many times and was getting annoyed. _'Shut-up and go away, and no I don't' 'Yes, you do.' _his consciences teased and then left. Sesshomaru had an afterthought about what just happened, _'Do I like her?'_ he then realized what just happened, he would never like a filthy human, "No, I don't." he said firmly.

Everybody else looked around, "No, you don't, what, Sesshomaru." Kagome asked him, forgetting his respectful title, which Sesshomaru didn't notice. "Oh, um, nothing." he stuttered. _'Did I just say that aloud?' _"Lord Sesshomaru, can I go play with Kagome?" Rin asked, hopefully. "Yes, but don't go, too far." Sesshomaru gave in, directing the last part towards Kagome. Rin quickly got up, dragging Kagome along with her, "Come on, Kagome, let's go pick some flowers." she said excitingly. _'Why isn't she afraid?_' Sesshomaru wondered, to himself.

As Rin dragged Kagome along, Kagome was thinking, _'Why put up with Rin, when he says he despises humans, is he truly different then what he leads us to believe.' _When, they arrived there Kagome looked around in awe. It was just a huge field of flowers, dazzling in the sunlight. They were gold, midnight blue, bright purple, and hot pink in color. It was so strong, Kagome felt dizzy from the intoxicating scent.

"They're lovely. How did you find them." Kagome said, softly. "Lord Sesshomaru helped me find them." Rin said brightly, being very fond of him. Kagome smiled, "That was nice of him." she murmured, thinking that they all actually misjudged them. "Come on, Rin, it's getting late." Kagome urged her, after several hours out in the flowers. "OK." Rin said reluctantly, and then she cheered up a bit, "Let's give these to Lord Sesshomaru." Rin ran the rest of the back, happy that she could do something for Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked back, making sure Rin didn't stray off. When she got back to the camp Rin was just giving Sesshomaru the flowers she picked for him. "Kagome only picked one, it's for you." Rin pointed to the prettiest one of the bunch, and picked it out. It was gold with a slight sparkle to it; the flower meant you get good luck for being kind to others. Sesshomaru looked around at Kagome, who immediately looked down, shyly.

Sesshomaru noticed this and said, "Rin, you should get some sleep." he told her firmly. Rin looked up, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." she laid down and instantly fell asleep. Kagome lied down, too, but couldn't fall asleep; she had, too much to think about. Jaken fell asleep, but Sesshomaru just sat up, and stared into the fire. "I know your awake." he said suddenly. Kagome shot up, "How did you know?" she questioned him. "I could sense it." He explained. "Oh" she said quietly.

They sat there in silence for a while just staring into space. "Thanks." Sesshomaru said softly. Kagome looked up in surprise, "What?" she asked, wondering if she heard wrong. "Thanks, for the flower." he repeated. Kagome stared at him, he just smiled, not a smirk, but a warm and inviting smile. Kagome laid down and fell asleep, still amazed that Sesshomaru, who was cold and icy, just smiled.

When she woke up she figured it was just her imagination, but since she and Sesshomaru were the only ones up, he flashed another smile and invited her to come and sit by the slowly dying fire. By now, Kagome was used to being with Sesshomaru's group, even though she did miss Inuyasha, but she was glad that she didn't have to fighting with him over something, like they usually did.

Pretty soon Rin and Jaken woke up and they started off on their way. After a while of walking, they came across a demon, before they had time to react, the demon quickly looked around and saw Rin. It quickly lunged at Rin, who just stood there paralyzed by fear, screaming a blood-curling scream. By instinct, Kagome threw herself in front of her, and took out her bow. She hurriedly, got out an arrow and took aim. It came hurtling at the demon and hit dead center. Rin looked up at Kagome, still shaking, "Thank you."

'_Wow, she's good.' _Sesshomaru thought. _'Are you beginning to like her?' _his conscience asked. Sesshomaru immediately knew where this was heading_. 'Go away.' _he said angrily. _'I'll be back.'_

"Inuyasha, can we stop, now." Miroku complained. Inuyasha looked at them in disbelief, "But, Kagome…" he started. "We care about her, too. I'm sure she's fine, but we'll be dead tired, when we get there, going like this and we'll never be able to save her." Sango told him. Inuyasha plopped down on the ground and sighed, _'I'm never going to be able to save her in time.' _he thought. He was quite, worried, that Sesshomaru had killed her off, by now.

'_No, he wouldn't just kidnap somebody, unless he wants something. He probably wants Tetsusaiga.' _Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he didn't want Kagome to die, but giving Sesshomaru the Tetsusaiga, was absurd. Inuyasha lay down, and thought a while. He, soon, fell asleep, but had horrible nightmares.

'_Sesshomaru had gotten mad at Kagome and killed her before they had a chance to save her. Inuyasha dropped down on his knees and held the dead Kagome in his arms. "Kagome, no, don't die on me." Inuyasha rocked back and forth, on his knees.' _

Inuyasha flew up, from where he was sleeping. _'It was just a dream, only a dream.' _he kept telling his-self, silently. Inuyasha looked down, and on his lap was a single tear drop_. 'Kagome, I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my life.' _Inuyasha thought fiercely.

Inuyasha got up, and decided to take a walk; he walked all over, but couldn't stop thinking about, Kagome. When Inuyasha got back to their camp, and hopped up into a tree, nearest to them, and sat against the trunk, he just couldn't fall asleep. Inuyasha looked up, at the full moon above him, _'It looked just as pretty as Kag…No don't let yourself think about her, she'll be Ok, I know it, if she was dead, I would feel it.' _he thought to himself.

They had been walking for some time, when Sesshomaru looked behind him and noticed that Kagome was behind everybody, looking down at the ground. Sesshomaru sped to the back, and picked Kagome off the ground. Kagome was startled, when Sesshomaru picked her up off the ground, she looked around and realized that she was dragging everybody behind, "Sorry." she muttered.

Sesshomaru put her on his back and whispered in her ear, "That's all right." After that, they went a lot quicker, and by the time night fell, they had traveled a great distance. Jaken made a fire, for Rin, and they all lay down to sleep. Kagome fell asleep quickly, but was dreaming awful dreams.

'_Sesshomaru got really angry, because she didn't want to go with him anymore, and he tried to kill her. He then sped off, leaving her with Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell to his knees, and caught her right before she hit ground, she was just barely alive. Inuyasha cried out to her, and she could just barely hear him. "Inuyasha." she said faintly. Inuyasha looked down at her, "Kagome, your still alive." he gasped. Kagome looked at him, with a hint of sorrow in her eyes, "Not for long." she said, so softly, that Inuyasha just about didn't hear her. "Kagome, don't go. I… I love you." _

Kagome jumped high in the air, she looked around, no Inuyasha, and she wasn't dying. Kagome sighed in relief. It was then that the tears came pouring out, she couldn't stop them, they just flowed continuously. Pretty soon, she felt someone watching her, and she looked around carefully. Not far off was Sesshomaru, staring at her.

Sesshomaru stared at her carefully and Kagome squirmed a bit under his gaze, even though it was a look of pity. "Go" he said, softly. Kagome looked at him in surprise, "What." she thought she had misheard him. "Go" he repeated. Kagome gave him a look of thanks, and then ran up to him, and hugged him, even though she was pretty sure that he wouldn't approve. To her surprise, he just let her hug him.

While she was thanking him, he whispered, so quietly that Kagome could barely hear him and she had to strain her-self to hear him, "I'll always be here, if you need me." She withdrew and he quickly kissed her on the cheek. Kagome blushed and then ran off, heading towards Inuyasha.

She ran into the woods and stumbled a bit, but kept on running. She soon came across the group's camp and found them all asleep. She ran up to Inuyasha, who was still asleep, and hugged him. Inuyasha immediately awoke and found him-self staring into chocolate, brown eyes. He blinked a couple of times and then grinned, broadly. "Kagome! Are you Ok, are you hurt?" he asked, concerned. "No." Kagome informed him.

Inuyasha hugged her, but quickly let go, "How come you smell like Sesshomaru." he asked her. Kagome looked at him, worried, "Um… Because… I… Sesshomaru was the one who kidnapped me." she said awkwardly. Inuyasha started to say something, but was cut off, because Shippo woke up and saw Kagome, "Kagome." he yelled, loudly.

At that moment, Sango and Miroku awoke at the sound of Shippo's voice, fearing that something had happened. Both of them looked up, to see what all the commotion was about, "Kagome, your back." Miroku exclaimed. Sango quickly got up and ran towards Kagome and squeezed her, hard, "We've all missed you." she told Kagome, glad that she had finally came back.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, doubtfully, Sango noticed and reassured her, "Including Inuyasha, you should have seen him, he was going crazy." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. "How'd you get away, Kagome, did he hurt you?" Shippo asked, now bouncing up and down, gleefully. "No, I'm just fine. I ran away from him." Kagome's voice was uncertain on the last part, she hated to lie. Nobody noticed her uncertainty, except for Inuyasha, who thought she was acting a bit strange, like she was hiding something.

Shippo was telling everything that happened while she was away, "Once, while we were sleeping, I woke up and I heard Inuyasha screaming, it was scary, Kagome." Shippo was whispering now, "He kept on yelling no and he said your name, once." At that moment, Inuyasha conked Shippo on the head, "Hey, what was that for?" Shippo whined. Inuyasha just glared at him, "Shut-up." "Inuyasha, don't hit him." Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha just turned around, "Feh!" Kagome didn't want to start an argument, right when she got back, so decided to change the subject. She faked a huge yawn, "Let's get some sleep." They all agreed with her and laid down to rest, even though Kagome was far from tired, she was wide awake. Once, she was sure that everybody else was asleep; she stood up and looked around, for Inuyasha.

She saw him sitting up in a tree, his eyes closed, looking up at the sky. "Inuyasha, are you still awake." she whispered, so she wouldn't wake the rest of the gang up. Kagome waited for a couple of minutes and when Inuyasha didn't move, she turned around. At that moment, Inuyasha jumped down, landing quietly, right behind Kagome. He touched her on the shoulder and she jumped up in the air, trying to stifle a scream. While she was coming back to the ground, her knees buckled and she started to fall. Inuyasha caught her, right before she hit the ground; he picked her up, "Come on."

Inuyasha ran off, carrying her, he stopped when he came to a cliff, overlooking everything. Kagome, who had her face up against Inuyasha, to stop the cold wind, looked around. She looked up at the sky, it was a midnight black, with a blanket of stars covering it, and all around her were trees, with a clearing, right beside the cliff. Inuyasha and Kagome went and sat next to the cliff.

They sat in silence for a while before Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "So, what was your dream about." she asked curiously. Inuyasha looked away, embarrassed, "Nothing." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, with big, round, pleading eyes, "Please." she begged. After a while, Inuyasha caved in, "All right, just quit looking at me like that." Kagome immediately brightened up. Inuyasha started hesitantly, "I dreamed that you were dying, because Sesshomaru killed you." he said quietly.

Kagome gasped, "Did you, really?" she asked him, he nodded. "I dreamed the same thing." Kagome said excited. Inuyasha suddenly didn't look so sullen, anymore. "I was so worried about you." Inuyasha said. "Thanks" Kagome said, quietly. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha, looking tired. When she yawned, Inuyasha looked down at her and noticed that her eyelids were fluttering, trying to stay open.

Inuyasha gently picked her up and took her back to camp, laying her down on the ground. Inuyasha hopped back into the tree he was in earlier and fell asleep. At dawn, everybody had awoken and was trudging down the road, not fully awake.

By mid-afternoon, they were all fully alert, walking at an increasing pace. "Let's stop for the night." Inuyasha suggested. Everybody agreed on that idea and set up for the night. Once everything was finished, they lay down for the night, but Kagome just couldn't get to sleep. She finally just decided to lie down and close her eyes and see if sleep came upon her. After an hour of useless trying, she heard quiet footsteps.

She looked around and saw Inuyasha silently leaving, going through the trees in a hurry. Kagome quietly got up and followed Inuyasha, to see what he was doing, at this time of night. After a short while of walking, Inuyasha stopped in a clearing and directly across from him was Kikyo.

Kagome held back a gasp, she knew she should run, but her legs weren't listening, she stood, rooted to the spot. "K…Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo looked around and spotted Kagome, Kagome thought she saw a grin flash across her face, when Inuyasha wasn't looking. "I came to see you." Kikyo said soothingly. Inuyasha's eyes went blank and his face was emotionless, Kagome didn't know that Kikyo had cursed him.

"Do you like Kagome?" Kikyo asked. "No, she's just my jewel detector." Inuyasha replied in a bored voice. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore, "How could you." Kagome whispered, with tears streaming down her face. At the sound of Kagome's voice, Inuyasha whipped around, he ran after her, trying to kill her. She dodged him, "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, no." Inuyasha shook his head, confused, he then saw Kagome with blood on her side and remembered, "I didn't…"

He didn't get to finish, though, because Kagome ran off, at high speed. Inuyasha ran after her and soon caught up with her, but before he could get a word in, Kagome was screaming, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell to the ground making a crater, while Kagome was still running.

While she was running, a memory flashed back, _'While she was thanking him, he whispered, so quietly that Kagome could barely hear him and she had to strain her-self to hear him, "I'll always be here, if you need me."_ Kagome didn't know why, but she ran towards where she thought Sesshomaru might be.


	2. Understandings and Misunderstandings

**Chapter 2: Understandings and Misunderstandings **

Sesshomaru was sleeping when the strong scent of salt, awoke him. He then smelt Kagome, but not Inuyasha. He wondered what Inuyasha did to her, to make her like this. Sesshomaru stood up and he ran towards Kagome who was heading towards him.

Inuyasha slowly got up, he knew it would be useless to try and follow her. He knew she could take care of herself; she had her bow and arrow with her. He slowly trudged back to where the others were. He knew he would regret this; he was going to get yelled at by everyone else, too.

When he got there everyone was awake, they all looked at him when he walked in, "Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha looked around, uneasily, there was no way around this, "She left." he said quietly. "What did you do this time?" Sango yelled. Inuyasha looked down, "I didn't mean to." he said quietly. Inuyasha walked over and lay down, and acted like he was sleeping.

Kagome had tears in her eyes, so she could barley see where she was going. While she was running she saw a blurry figure and realized that it was Sesshomaru. She just kept running and ran straight into him; he wrapped his arms around her, to keep her from falling. He took his hand and lifted her chin up, there were tears pouring down her face, he gently wiped them away and picked her up.

On the way back to his camp, Kagome cried her-self to sleep, in his arms. Sesshomaru didn't have to go far and soon arrived. When he came upon the camp, he found Rin and Jaken sound asleep. He laid Kagome on the ground gently and sat down next to her, to watch over her. Sesshomaru tried to stay awake, but his eyes kept closing and he was soon fast asleep.

Kagome kept popping into his dreams and he couldn't stop them, he was soon breathing deeply, in content. During the night, Kagome who was leaning against a tree started tossing and turning in her sleep, she soon fell onto to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

When Kagome woke up in the morning, she found her-self leaning against Sesshomaru's shoulder. She quickly sat up and looked at him, he was still asleep, and she sighed in relief, but started panicking again.

'_What happened last night, why am I with Sesshomaru?'_ she wondered to her-self. Then the memories flooded back to her, hitting her like a rock. She remembered what happened when she followed Inuyasha, how she ran away, and came across Sesshomaru. She thanked him silently and leaned against his shoulder, once more, glad that he was here. Kagome, quickly, found sleep and was deep in her dreams. When, he was sure Kagome was fast asleep, he smiled.

He had watched Kagome with his eyes slightly open. He watched her in awe, as she swiftly recovered from her state of shock and how he could tell she was reassured in being here. Sesshomaru then picked Kagome up and carried her away, leaving Rin and Jaken.

Kagome was sleeping when the sound of birds chirping awoke her. She looked around at her surroundings and saw golden flowers, sparkling everywhere, the same ones she gave to him earlier. Kagome relaxed, from being among the flowers, but quickly shot up again and looked around. Her head darted from one side to the other, there wasn't a trace of Sesshomaru, anywhere.

Kagome could feel the tears building up, in the corners of her eyes; he had deserted her just like Inuyasha. Just then, a hand landed on her shoulder, she yelped and whipped her head around. Sesshomaru was directly behind her, smiling. When she saw him smiling, she immediately calmed down, "You… Don't scare me like that, again!" Kagome screeched. "I didn't scare you on purpose, I just touched you." Sesshomaru argued.

Kagome didn't want to argue all day, it would remind her of Inuyasha, so she decided to change the subject, "What are we doing here?" she asked, innocently. Sesshomaru fell for it, "Remember these flowers? I thought it would be better for you to sleep here." Sesshomaru said. "Thanks." Kagome murmured.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome up and they headed back towards Rin and Jaken. When they arrived there Jaken and Rin were still asleep, so they sat down on the ground, in silence. Pretty soon, Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him, "What happened, that made you decide to come back?" he asked her, in wonder. A sob escaped from Kagome's throat, "Nothing" she replied, weakly, "Nothing at all." Sesshomaru touched Kagome and she shivered, he leaned into her ear and whispered, soothingly, "What really happened?" Kagome blinked back tears, "Well…" she started and she was soon at a steady pace, she couldn't stop. Sesshomaru listened, intently, while she told him her story, putting his arm around her shoulder to keep her from falling over and bursting into tears.

When she stopped she was shaking her head slightly, sobbing into his arms, "Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru looked down at her, "Yes?" Kagome looked a bit flustered, along with the tears streaming down her face, Sesshomaru found it hard not to laugh. "I… I…. Thanks." she finally mumbled. Sesshomaru stared at her, "What were you saying?" he asked. Kagome blushed and looked down, "Um… nothing." she stammered. Sesshomaru's eyes got big, "Please." he begged.

Kagome looked away in resistance; she was not going to crack. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, "Well, I have something to say to you." he paused for a moment, "I… I love you." He leaned towards her and kissed her, Kagome wrapped her arms around him, letting a few tears slip out.

Kagome just lay on his shoulder, for a while, trying to dry her tears. When Kagome was calmed down a bit, she raised her head up and saw the sun peeking through the trees. She slowly got up and stretched out, taking in the sun. It didn't take long, for Rin and Jaken to wake up and they were soon on there way, walking along the trees. She didn't say a word to Sesshomaru, while he didn't speak to her.

Inuyasha was searching hopelessly for Kagome, "I didn't mean it. Please forgive me, Kagome." he whispered to him-self. He had been searching for a couple of days now and he still hadn't found a trace of her. He had already gone to her time, but her mom said that she hadn't come home in a while, now. He was heading back to the village, in defeat, when he caught a whiff of Sesshomaru and Kagome; he also smelt the salt from tears. Inuyasha quickly ran off, headed in their direction.

"Sesshomaru, can I go home to my family?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, after a while of walking. Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at her, "Sure, I'll take you there." Sesshomaru offered. Kagome ran up and hugged him, "Thanks." she said excitedly. She hadn't seen her family in a long time, she was glad to finally going back. She was looking over his shoulder, when she saw Inuyasha staring at her, his mouth forming an O-shape.

Kagome's knees buckled and all that was holding her up was her grip on Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, no, it's not what you think." Kagome pleaded with him, but he didn't budge. Inuyasha ran off and Kagome let go of Sesshomaru, she fell to the ground, but she didn't care.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears that were flooding out, nor did she try. She just lay on the ground, crying her heart out. After a little while, Sesshomaru spoke aloud, "Let's sleep here for tonight." he said. Kagome lay down, but didn't get any of her things out. Once she was sure everybody was asleep, she got up and headed out, in search of the gang. She walked in the darkness, tripping and stumbling, trying to find Inuyasha.

She had been walking in the darkness, when somebody brushed up against her, she started to scream, but a strong hand covered her mouth. "What do you want." somebody whispered, his face touched her, and she could feel the tears. She whipped around to see golden eyes staring at her, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she whispered,

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Inuyasha picked her up without saying a word and carried her back to the rest of them. Right before he got there, he stopped, "Why were you hugging Sesshomaru?" he asked firm, but worriedly. Kagome was ready for this, "I was just thanking him for offering to take me home." she explained.

Inuyasha settled for this answer, he hugged Kagome, and then let her down and they walked back to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Nobody even glanced at Inuyasha, as he walked in; obviously they were still angry at him. Inuyasha sat down next to a tree and Kagome followed him, suddenly Shippo looked up and saw Kagome. Pretty soon, all the others were aware of Kagome and they caught up on what was going on.

They all lay down to go to sleep, but Kagome couldn't get to sleep, she had the feeling she was being watched. She stood up and looked around, suddenly she saw Sesshomaru standing there in front of her. Kagome had expected him to come back, "I can't go with you, I'm staying with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru sulked, but knew that was what she wanted to do. Suddenly Inuyasha stirred, a bit. Sesshomaru started off, but Kagome held him back, she handed him a note and she lay back down. Sesshomaru ran off, but when he read the note, his heart felt lighter. It read in curly writing, _'I still love you. Kagome.'_

When Sesshomaru read the note that Kagome wrote, he seemed to soar. His broken heart was quickly mended. He never did find out if she liked him or not, but here was his proof. He only had one problem. Inuyasha. He knew that he must not let Inuyasha know that he liked her; he would easily try to kill him, or worse, Kagome.

It would be hard to pretend not to like her around Inuyasha, though. Sesshomaru kept trying to direct his thoughts away from Kagome, but it was useless work. _'I'm turning weak, liking a mere human.' _he thought to his-self. Sesshomaru knew better, though, Kagome was different than all the other humans he met.

She wasn't easily scared and she thought more of other lives than her, which Sesshomaru thought unusual. She also had priestess powers, but the part Sesshomaru didn't understand was where she was from.

He had offered to take her home, but he had no clue where her home was. They dressed weird, wherever she was from. Sesshomaru was determined to find out everything about her, though. He shook all thoughts from his head and went off in search of Rin and Jaken.

While Kagome was sitting down, Inuyasha awoke and looked at Kagome. She was just getting ready to lie down. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, curious. Kagome looked flustered as she turned around to face Inuyasha, "Um… Well, nothing." she answered, hesitantly. Inuyasha looked satisfied, "Good, because I wouldn't know what I would do, if anything ever happened to you."

Inuyasha told her and lay back down. When Inuyasha said that Kagome's heart broke, she felt like she was betraying Inuyasha. Kagome finally got to sleep, but when she woke up, she didn't feel like sleeping ever again. _'_

_Kagura had just killed Sesshomaru and Kagome was weeping over Sesshomaru, "Don't die on me, I still love you." Kagome whispered to his silent and lifeless body. "You love Sesshomaru. I thought you liked me, I love you." Inuyasha had whispered to her. Kagome turned around to face him, tears still steaming down her face; she hadn't meant to say that aloud. "Inuyasha, no, that's not what I meant… I mean." Kagome didn't know what to say. Just then Naraku popped out and killed Inuyasha and ran off. Kagome started crying over Inuyasha now, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kagome kept saying, over and over. Just then, Inuyasha ghost reached up and started shaking her, saying her name, repeatedly' _

Kagome opened her eyes, to see Inuyasha looking at her with concern, shaking her. Kagome sat up and looked around, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku weren't anywhere to be seen. "Where are we?" Kagome asked, weakly. "I took you somewhere else, so you wouldn't wake anybody else."

Inuyasha looked worried, "What happened? You said not to die and that you still loved somebody. You were practicality screaming. Then you said you didn't mean it. You scared me, because started crying, saying you were sorry. What happened?" Inuyasha gasped for air, after he said all that in a breath, he was looking really nervous.

Kagome looked just as nervous as Inuyasha, it was a good thing she hadn't said Sesshomaru's name, aloud, "Nothing, I just had a bad dream." She managed to say. Inuyasha didn't press Kagome any farther, though he knew she was lying, he could sense it, and she has had a bad night. Inuyasha decided to question her tomorrow.

They started walking back to the camp, "Good, they're still asleep." Inuyasha sighed in relief. Inuyasha and Kagome lay back down, but Inuyasha kept eyeing Kagome with curiosity and worry. Inuyasha didn't close his eyes for a while, he was deep in thought.

He stayed up half the night, trying to decide what to get Kagome for her birthday; he had just remembered that her birthday was tomorrow. Inuyasha was getting really tired, when suddenly an idea came to him, he never knew why he hadn't thought of it before. Inuyasha laid back, smiling at his new idea, sleep soon drifted over him.

Sesshomaru was sitting in a tree, watching Inuyasha, not far from where Kagome was. _'Stupid idiot' _Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha was in such a deep thought that he hadn't even noticed Sesshomaru had been there for some time, only a few yards away. When Inuyasha finally fell asleep, Sesshomaru hopped down and snuck over to Kagome. He pulled out the present he had got for her and laid it down beside her. Sesshomaru leaned over Kagome and kissed her swiftly, he then ran off back towards the woods, not before looking back at Kagome, smiling.

"Kagome, wake up, wake up." Shippo shrieked. Kagome blinked her eyes against the blinding sunlight. "I'm up, I'm up." she moaned. Kagome sat up to see everybody looking down at her, "Happy Birthday!" they all chorused at once. Kagome smiled, glad that she was here. She then, touched her cheek, she felt funny, like somebody had kissed her. Kagome wondered who.

"Kagome, what's that?" Shippo interrupted, pointed out a gold, sparkled flower, with a note attached to it, lying beside her. Inuyasha picked up the flower and read the note, "Hey, this looks like Sesshomaru's handwriting." Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome gasped, she now knew who kissed her.

She snatched the note out of Inuyasha's hand and looked at it, it read, 'Happy Birthday, my love.' Kagome now remembered the golden flower, "No, it was probably from Koga." she quickly made an excuse. "Why, that mangy wolf." Inuyasha screamed. "Calm down, Inuyasha. It's just a flower." though Kagome knew better.

"It's not just the flower, it's that stupid note." Inuyasha said, fumed. "Hey, it's not a stupid note." Kagome blurted out, but she swiftly closed her mouth. She had to quit blurting things out; soon Inuyasha was going to find out that she liked Sesshomaru. "What, do you have a secret love life?" Inuyasha laughed at the absurd idea. "So what if I do?" Kagome whispered, softly.

Inuyasha turned his head towards her, looking at her in surprise, "You do?" he said. Kagome looked down, examining the grass. "We have to go get something." Sango said. Miroku looked at her, "We do?" Sango dragged Miroku behind her, "Yes, don't we, Shippo?" Shippo caught on a lot quicker than Miroku, "Uh… Yes." following Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome again, who was crying. Inuyasha went over and knelt down beside her, "He's a lot nicer." Kagome blurted out, quietly. Kagome shut her mouth and started crying harder. Inuyasha hugged Kagome, tight and whispered gently in her ear, "What's wrong?" he asked, soothingly. Kagome just about told him everything, but stopped herself in time, "Nothing." she answered, untruthfully.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and started rocking her back and forth, gently. "Kagome…" he started, but didn't get to finish, a pebble had hit him in the head, pretty hard, and he turned around to see no one. Just then, another rock hit. Inuyasha got up and started walking in the direction where they kept coming from, when Kagome started screaming. "STOP, stop, stop stop stop." she was sobbing into to her arms, when Inuyasha turned to look at her.

Inuyasha went back over to her and sat down beside her, "Shh, its alright." he said, taking her into his arms. Kagome continued to cry into Inuyasha's arms, when she finally fell asleep. Kagome started tossing and turning and Inuyasha decided to wake her up, when she started mumbling. Inuyasha stopped and listened to her, "Sesshomaru, don't die, I love you." she said.

Inuyasha was shocked, how she could love his brother. Inuyasha shook her, roughly and when she opened her eyes, he just stared at her, in disbelief. Kagome started shaking; she must have remembered her dream, "Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly, her voice shaking. Inuyasha turned away. "Inuyasha, it's not what you think." Kagome whispered. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha, answer me, please." Kagome pleaded, now crying, uncontrollably. Inuyasha didn't turn around; he just sat there in silence.

Finally Kagome couldn't stand it. She stood up and snaked her arms around Inuyasha, her hand accidentally brushing Inuyasha's face, it felt wet. Kagome hugged him, whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry." She let go and ran off into the depths of the woods, tears falling to the ground.

Sesshomaru had been watching Kagome for a couple of days, now, and thought it was pretty foolish of Inuyasha to let Kagome run off like that. When Kagome ran off Sesshomaru followed her at a safe distance. He finally caught up with her and saw her throwing her-self to the ground. Sesshomaru slowly walked up to her and sat down next to her, waiting for her to notice him.

Kagome had been running in the woods for some time, when she stopped and fell to the ground, sobbing into the wet grass. She soon felt a hand wipe away her tears. She didn't need to see his face to know who it was; she pulled her-self up and sobbed into Sesshomaru's shoulder, nuzzling her-self up against him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, "It's Okay." Kagome continued to cry on Sesshomaru for a while, when suddenly she just couldn't cry anymore.

"Sesshomaru, kill me." she said suddenly. Sesshomaru looked down at her in surprise, "What?" Kagome kept staring at him, her face set, "Kill me, I want to die." she screamed. She got up and started to run towards the cliff, she was just about to go over, when Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her back to the ground, "Calm down." he told her, urgently. Kagome just kept struggling against him, tears rushing out again.

Her heart felt heavy and weak. Kagome didn't give up, though; she continued to struggle against Sesshomaru's strong hold, her face soaked with tears. Sesshomaru pulled her up against him and held her firmly, "Kagome, do you really want to die?" he hissed. "I'll die with you, but do you really want to leave your family and friends?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome didn't answer, she just kept sobbing into Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't fall asleep until the sun was peeking through the trees. After crying the entire night, Kagome felt exhausted. She was dead asleep the whole morning. Sesshomaru just sat there for a little while, with Kagome lying in his lap. When Sesshomaru got tired of sitting down, he stood up carefully and picked up Kagome, heading off.

After a while of sitting down and thinking, Inuyasha turned around. Kagome wasn't there; he figured she ran off, he had made her really upset. _'Why do I always get so jealous?' _he thought to him-self. _'I get mad at her for being with Koga or Sesshomaru and then I run off with Kikyo.'_

Inuyasha punched the ground in anger and frustration, making a dent in the ground. _'I'm so stupid. I don't know what I'd do without her. She just doesn't know that I'd be lost without her. I don't think I could tell her either.' _After a while of thinking Inuyasha pulled him-self off the ground and looked around.

Kagome had run off in the direction behind him, the opposite way of the well. She probably had run off without knowing where she was going. Inuyasha had to go find her, she could get killed. It wasn't hard to pick out Kagome's scent, he could smell the salt from her tears, and he also saw big wet spots on the ground where Kagome had walked, when her tears splashed to the ground. Inuyasha ran off towards Kagome hoping that she wasn't hurt.

'_Wow, Kagome traveled really far.' _Inuyasha thought amazed. Pretty soon it started to get dark and Inuyasha was lost in complete darkness. Inuyasha was stumbling in the darkness, only able to see a little, because the trees overhead shut out all light, when he felt something wet land on his neck. He looked up, but immediately looked straight ahead again thinking that it was stupid to try a look up to see where it came from, it was pitch black.

Before a minute had even passed, he felt more and more, he soon realized that it that it was just rain. It was soon a downpour and Inuyasha was completely drenched in a matter of mere seconds. Inuyasha soon came to the edge of the trees, after running for a while, but still couldn't see anything, because the rain was coming down in thin sleets. Inuyasha shivered against the cold, night rain. He hoped Kagome didn't freeze. _'I can't stop, Kagome might be hurt.' _

He thought, determined. Inuyasha ran on, but the rain was slowing him down. Water splashed around his feet as he drove through the puddles. Inuyasha shivered again, but he wasn't going to give up no matter how angry he was at Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red at the thought of somebody touching Kagome. With his new anger and determination, he started to run faster, gaining speed by the second.

He was running as fast as he could when he felt like he was hitting a brick wall. As Inuyasha was sliding down it, he realized it was a huge tree. His head hurt and he couldn't think clearly. _'How am I supposed to help her now?' _Inuyasha thought, feeling distressed as he splashed in some mud on the ground. All of a sudden everything was going fuzzy and faint. Inuyasha could feel his conscience slipping and soon he blacked out.


	3. Fight For Life

**Chapter 3: Fight For Life**

Kagome was curled up next to the stump of a tree shivering against the icy rain, half conscience. Her hair was wet and her clothes were sticky and blood-stained. Next to her was Sesshomaru lying on the ground, looking even worse than she did. Whenever Kagome closed her eyes she could see it.

'_Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to her feet, carrying her away into the rain. He sat her down and she slowly woke to the rain pounding on her head. After a while, Sesshomaru realized that she was awake and quickly turned his head away, in fear of being caught staring at her. _

"_How long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked, groggily. "Less than an hour." Sesshomaru stated, looking back at her. Kagome was startled when she heard Sesshomaru's voice and not Inuyasha's. It was then that the memories flooded back to her. Kagome shook her head. 'I'm not going to cry anymore, Sesshomaru probably already thinks I'm weak enough.' she thought, putting her-self down. _

_Sesshomaru sensed her sadness and wrapped his arms around her. He could hear her teeth chattering and feel her whole body shaking. A gust of wind blew strongly, making Kagome cringe. Her face was pale with a blue tint and when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand he found it freezing cold._

_Sesshomaru pulled Kagome towards him and her shivering ceased. Sesshomaru suddenly shot up, but was, too late. He fell back with blood pouring out of a deep cut along his side. In front of him stood a pack of bear demons with glowing red eyes. There were four of them; each one of them stood six feet tall. The biggest one charged forward, heading towards Kagome this time._

_Kagome looked around for her bow and saw it lying a couple of yards away. She quickly dodged the swinging claws and crawled the last few feet, grabbing her bow and an arrow. Kagome drew the string back, feeling the energy inside of her build up and then disappear as she let go. Kagome gasped as the arrow went clean through the first bear and hit the one behind it, too. "Yes!" Kagome cheered, but stopped when she saw the other two growling deeply at her. _

_One of the bear demon went after the wounded Sesshomaru while the other charged at Kagome, furious that she had killed her leader. Kagome quickly shot another arrow, that barely hit in her haste. Kagome looked back when she heard a moan come from behind her. Sesshomaru had gave the bear demon deep gashes along the shoulder, but fell back due to the loss of blood. _

_The bear demon raised his giant paw up, ready to bring it down on Sesshomaru. As it was bringing down his paw down, Kagome gasped, "Sesshomaru, watch out for the jewel shards on it's arm!" she warned, but was, too late. Sesshomaru started to dodge it, but got thrown back against the tree behind him. _

_He tried to get up, but his head fell limp and Kagome realized that he was knocked unconscious. The bear turned to Kagome now, knowing that Sesshomaru wasn't a threat right now. Kagome looked around for another arrow, but found that they were a few feet away. She started to reach for them, but the demon took a swipe at her with it's claws, making Kagome yelp in pain. _

_A few tears slipped down her cheek as she reached for another arrow, while the bear demon was bringing his claws up again. She slowly grabbed an arrow and strung it, letting go, hitting the demon full force. Kagome fell back, exhausted'_

Kagome shuddered as she remembered it once more. She felt like throwing up as she saw the puddles of blood from both her and Sesshomaru. Kagome whimpered as she made a slight movement. She leaned against the boulder behind her, thinking about how useless she was right now. She shuddered at the thought of being a demons meal. Kagome looked back up and as if her thoughts came true, a serpent looking demon stood in front of her, looking at her hungrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered that Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome and then she came back. Inuyasha looked around to see a huge tree in front of him. _'Oh ya, I ran into the tree while trying to find Kagome. Why'd she run off, though?' _Inuyasha was confused, he couldn't remember why Kagome wasn't here.

Inuyasha slowly stood up, stretching out his sore muscles. As he started walking around he heard a scream, while smelling blood and tears. Inuyasha started to sprint, in hope of finding Kagome. As he got closer, he sensed a demon aura while hearing whimpering. Inuyasha started to run faster and soon came across a clearing in the trees.

When he burst through saw an unconscious Sesshomaru, a hungry looking demon, and Kagome lying on the ground. Inuyasha gasped when he saw Kagome, she was covered in blood from head to toe and had tears streaming down her face, "Kagome. Are you alive?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome lifted her head a few inches to look at him, "Inuyasha!" she cried out. Kagome looked up in front of her to see the demon charging for her. Kagome covered her head with her arms, screaming a blood-curling scream, making Inuyasha cover his sensitive ears. Inuyasha then bounded forward, "Kagome! Nooo!" Kagome heard something collide with the ground and looked up.

She saw Inuyasha's limp body lying in front of her. "Inuyasha, don't die on me!" Kagome started to cry, huge droplets falling on to Inuyasha's face below her. The demon then charged again, aiming to kill both of them. Kagome looked at the demon with hatred, "Wait for me, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Kagome raised up her hands in defense. To her amazement, a soft, pink glow started to travel through her body and a bolt of electricity shot out, killing the demon before her.

"Kagome" she heard somebody whisper. Kagome whipped her head around and then looked down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was staring at her, "Good job. Your learning." he whispered. Kagome started to cry, her tears falling onto Inuyasha's chest, who was now in her lap. "Kagome, don't cry. I wouldn't of been able to survive without you all these times. Be strong. I…I love you." Inuyasha said faintly.

He reached up and grabbed Kagome's hand, "Bye" Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand as it started to get cold, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, don't leave me!" Kagome started to scream, but was too, late. Inuyasha's head fell back down, while his face was cold and hard. Kagome laid on Inuyasha's chest, her tears splashing everywhere. "Inuyasha, don't die. I love you, too."

Sesshomaru raised his head a few inches. He had been slowly gaining conscience, so he had laid there for a few minutes listening to Inuyasha burst in and then feel Kagome's energy radiating off her as she killed the demon. The scent of tears was overpowering for him and as he looked up he saw Kagome's laying on top of Inuyasha, as if listening for a heartbeat, tears pooling out everywhere.

Sesshomaru stood up, swaying a little, and walked over to see Inuyasha huddled in a mass of blood. "Nice to see that to see that mutt has finally died." he smirked.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, who was now standing over her. Her face was red and soaked, she slowly stood up and looked him in the eye, "No it's not" she screamed, "Don't you ever say that again!" Kagome slapped him across the face making him stumble back a bit. Sesshomaru raised up his hand ready to strike her back, while Kagome cowered down regretting what she had just done.

Sesshomaru brought it down on Kagome, but at the last moment moved it, missing Kagome by inches, his anger slowly fading. "He's dead, there's nothing you can do about it." Sesshomaru said flatly. "No" Kagome whispered. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, but suddenly her head shot up, "You can bring him back with Tensagia." she said excitedly. Sesshomaru looked away, "I will not bring back my worthless half-brother." he told her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, sobbing again, "Oh, please." she begged. Sesshomaru looked away from her pleading eyes, "No, that's final." After a long while Sesshomaru looked down, unable to resist, Kagome was hanging on to him, still giving him puppy-dog eyes. Sesshomaru sighed, she was just like Rin, "If it will make you happy." "Thanks." she whispered.

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, pulling out Tensagia. He sighed again, he was resurrecting his enemy, he raised it up, bringing it back down, killing the demons from hell. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's heartbeat speed up and turned around, walking off. He was just about to head into the trees when he felt somebody grab his hand, pulling him back. He looked around to see Kagome looking at him gratefully. She raised up and kissed him lightly while hugging him.

Just then they both heard a moan escape from behind them, "Thanks again." Kagome whispered and headed off towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked on, the trees swallowing him up as he disappeared into their depth. He touched his lips unconsciously, feeling shocked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran back to Inuyasha and saw his eyes fluttering open. As Kagome rushed over, she tripped over a broken tree limb and started falling fast and hard. Inuyasha swiftly reached up and caught Kagome, slowly bringing her back down, "Your still clumsy, eh." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome hugged him tightly, making him wince in pain.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were still bruised." Kagome apologized sincerely. Inuyasha frowned after a little bit of thought, "I thought I was dead?" he wondered aloud, clearly confused. "Um… Well… You see… It's best you not know." Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha looked at her carefully, but decided it was nothing.

"Come on, let's go find Miroku and Sango. We'll see how bruised Miroku is." he said while getting up. "Don't forget Shippo." Kagome said while pushing Inuyasha back down to the ground. "You can't forget that runt. Now let me up." Inuyasha tried to get up again. "Inuyasha, don't call him that. Your not getting up, either." Kagome said making sure he didn't get up. Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll lay down like a weak human." he muttered. Kagome just pretended to ignore him, "I'm going to get some wood for a fire." Inuyasha looked up brightly, "I'll come with you. You attract danger all the time." Kagome just looked at Inuyasha who was trying so hard, yet failing so much. "I'll bring my bow." Kagome said while trying not to snicker at him as he was getting told what to do by a mere human. Kagome walked off from the mad looking half-demon dog. Once she was out of earshot, Inuyasha started muttering curses under his breath, "…Thinks she can tell me what to do… I ain't no weak human…"

When Kagome got back she saw Inuyasha standing up, stretching out. "Inuyasha!" she rushed over to him, "What do you think your doing!" she shrieked. "I'm stronger than you." Inuyasha declared. "You were just brought back from the dead." "Well, I don't have a scratch on me." Inuyasha showed her as she gasped when she saw that he was telling the truth.

_Wow, it's as if nothing happened. Thank you, Sesshomaru.'_ Kagome silently thanked him. Inuyasha interrupted her by picking her up, "Come on. Let's go." he said, walking off. "Inuyasha, let me down. I don't wanna walk. I'm tired." Kagome complained. "Well then, go to sleep." Inuyasha commanded. Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha's ear, "Inuyasha" she whispered soothingly. Inuyasha turned to look at her calm and gentle face, "Yes" he said. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome who had been hanging on to him, fell to the ground beside him. "Ow" Kagome whined. "Now you know how I feel." Inuyasha mumbled with a mouth full of dirt. Kagome got up, brushing herself off and turned around. She held her breath for a couple of seconds to try and lose her anger. When she turned back around, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, "If your ready to go, let's go." she said and walked off. Inuyasha stumbled to his feet and ran off after her, "Really?" he was amazed that she had given in so easily.

Kagome stopped abruptly with Inuyasha almost running into her and turned to him, "No" she stated. Inuyasha dropped and he sighed heavily. "Unless you answer my question." Kagome bargained with him. Inuyasha looked up at her brightly, he didn't want to stop for no reason, "Okay." Kagome stared at him for a while and then decided that he was going to tell the truth.

"Did you really mean what you said before you…um…blacked out." Kagome wondered. Inuyasha looked confused, but then realized what she was talking about, "What do you mean. I didn't say anything." Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome looked down at the ground, she should have known that he wasn't going to admit it. "Oh well, let's go." Kagome said downcast.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "Yes, I did mean it." he whispered into her ear. Kagome looked at him brightly. "What about you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome ran off ahead of him, "What do you mean." she called back to him, giggling softly. Inuyasha raced after her, "Kagome, you tricked me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome just ran faster while Inuyasha was catching up to her. When he caught up to her, he pulled her back to face him. "What about you?" he asked again. Kagome looked down blushing, "I have no clue what your talking about." she mumbled. Inuyasha reached down with a clawed hand and pulled her chin up so that she was facing him. Kagome tried to look away from his staring eyes, but he wouldn't let her. "Yes." she whispered so that she could barely hear herself. "What?" he asked her.

"Yes" Kagome whispered again, just as quiet. Inuyasha leaned in so he could hear her better, "I can't hear you." he teased. "I said yes, all right." she screamed at him. Inuyasha back away, covering his ears at the volume of her voice. Kagome jerked her head away and walked away, her head tilted towards the ground.

Inuyasha jogged to catch up with her, "Where are you going?" he asked. "To find Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." Kagome stated. Kagome looked up at him and he saw that she had been crying, "What's wrong?" the concerned Inuyasha asked. "It just hurts." Kagome said softly. "Are you still hurt?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome stared straight ahead, "No, it's you Inuyasha. If you think hard enough, the only reason you love me is because I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo." she screamed. Inuyasha was silent. Kagome took in a deep breath and ran off as fast as she could, gulping in the air in deep breaths. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sit!" Kagome screamed back.

Thump! As Inuyasha struggled to get up, Kagome ran deeper into the timber. "Kagome, stop!" Inuyasha yelled desperately. Inuyasha jumped to his feet as soon as he could and ran after Kagome. When he caught up to her, she was stumbling through the trees and had scratches everywhere. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her back to face him.

Kagome collapsed against him, clinging to him desperately, sobbing into his chest, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Kagome pleaded. "Shh, it's okay." Inuyasha said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

After a little while when Kagome had finally calmed down enough, Inuyasha picked her up and ran off. With the smooth up and down motion, Kagome was soon nodding off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm worried. Where could they be?" Sango sighed. Miroku wrapped a calming arm around her shoulder, "I'm sure they're fine." he said comfortingly. "Yah, Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome get hurt." Shippo spoke up. "Duh, Inuyasha likes her more than he thinks." Shippo grinned agreeing, but then frowned. "What does 'duh' mean.?" he asked confused.

"Oh, Kagome taught it to me. It means that something is obvious." Miroku stated knowingly. "Oh" Shippo now understood. "Hey you guys, what ya talkin' about." a voice interrupted them. Everyone turned to see Inuyasha carrying a sleeping Kagome. "Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo shouted excitingly, "Your back!"

Miroku and Sango stood up to look at him, "What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked as she frowned. "She's just tired. She had a rough time." Inuyasha said as he explained what happened. "If you were dead then how come you came back to life?" Shippo interrupted during Inuyasha's brief tale. Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement, clearly confused. "I don't know, Kagome never told me." Inuyasha said baffled.

"There's only one thing that can bring back the dead." Miroku said thoughtfully. "But that's Tenseiga and Sesshomaru would never bring Inuyasha." Sango finished. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was still sleeping deeply, "I think somebody changed his mind."


	4. Fun and Worry

**Chapter 4: Fun and Worry**

"Is she ever going to wake up?" Shippo asked. Kagome had been asleep the whole time and it was already the next afternoon. "Just let her sleep." Inuyasha snapped. He didn't sleep at all the night before, he had to much to worry about, and he wanted to watch over Kagome. "What ya talking about?" They heard somebody say a bit groggily. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome sitting up, blinking against the bright sunlight. "It's about time." said Inuyasha grumpily. "Thanks for caring." Kagome replied sarcastically. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet. "C'mon, lets go." Inuyasha told her. "Oh give me a few seconds." Kagome moaned. "Leave her alone, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he and Sango came through the clearing. They had gone to find some water for their journey. Kagome smiled at them , noticing they were standing next to each other and surprisingly not fighting. Both of them looked at what Kagome was grinning about and quickly stepped away from each other. "Fine" Inuyasha sighed as he looked back down at her, "I'll give you a couple minutes." "Thanks" Kagome yawned as she laid back down. "I meant to get ready, not to go to sleep." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome huffed at Inuyasha as she got back up, "Maybe, you should get some sleep." Kagome retorted. Inuyasha walked away and sat down against a tree, mumbling under his breath. "I don't think Inuyasha got any sleep, either. He's really grumpy." Shippo whispered to Kagome. "Ow!" Shippo whined as Inuyasha threw a small pebble at him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched. "Feh" Inuyasha turned his back away from her.

After fifteen more minutes than he had planned, the group was off. They had walked for a while and it was nearing noon, when a small demon tunneled up from the ground, "Give me the jewel…" it started to say before Sango threw her boomerang at it. Squelch! Kagome drew back when the slaughtered demon landed on the ground in a huddled mass. "Well, that was easy." Miroku commented. The group walked off again, but by nightfall, they still didn't have any word of Naraku's whereabouts. "What a waste of time." Inuyasha muttered as he plopped down on the hard ground. "Inuyasha, come help." Inuyasha reluctantly helped and they soon had a roaring fire. "Inuyasha, Sango and I are going to have a bath." Kagome announced and walked off with her friend. "God, today's been boring." Inuyasha complained once they were out of earshot. "Come on." Miroku hissed as he dragged Inuyasha along. Soon they could hear giggling and splashing, but could see anybody. Miroku stopped and picked up a small pebble, he also handed one to Inuyasha. "What's this for?" Inuyasha asked, confused. "We're going to have a little fun, teasing the girls." Miroku smiled slyly. Miroku flung his pebble with Inuyasha following and soon they heard two resounding splashes. They threw a couple more and then waited, snickering quietly. They soon heard two angry voices, "Perverts!" "Inuyasha!" "Miroku!" Miroku looked up to see a large rock soaring his way, "OW!" he complained when it hit him squarely in the forehead. "Sit!" Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, with a mouthful of dust. Inuyasha and Miroku quickly scrambled out of there and went back to the camp. "Where'd you guys go and how'd you get that big bruise on you forehead." Shippo questioned. "Um.. Hit a tree." Miroku stuttered.

After a little while of silence, Kagome and Sango both came back, looking highly pleased with themselves. "Where did you get that awful bruise from?" Sango asked as Kagome snickered behind her. "He hit a tree." Shippo supplied when Miroku didn't answer. Kagome and Sango burst out laughing. Inuyasha and Miroku both looked away in shame and were silent through the rest of the night. They all laid down after a while, but Kagome couldn't get to sleep. She finally fell asleep, but had a restless night. Tossing and turning continuously, she never fell, into a deep sleep.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha was saying while shaking her. "No, don't touch me." Kagome muttered as she pushed him away forcefully. Inuyasha continued to try and wake Kagome up, while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared at he worriedly from behind. "Get away from me!" Kagome screamed and hit Inuyasha with all her might, right across his cheek, making him draw back in pain. Everybody else scooted back, keeping their distance from her. "Kagome." Inuyasha said, his voice laced with pure worry. "No. No" Kagome started to whimper, her fear radiating off her strongly. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrists so that she couldn't hit him again. "Wake up." Inuyasha started to shake her roughly and after a few minutes of whimpering and worrying, Kagome stopped struggling and calmed down a little. Her eyes started to slowly open. When she adjusted her eyes to the light, she saw everybody staring down at her intently, each wearing a look of worry. Kagome shuddered as she remembered her dream, but quickly looked back up at them, "What?" she asked. "We should ask you the same thing." Inuyasha grumpily replied. Behind him, Shippo and Miroku started snickering while Sango explained, "He's probably still miffed from when you hit him." she said while trying not to laugh herself. "Be quiet or I'll give Inuyasha something to laugh about." Kagome snapped, still being a bit tired. "We're sorry." Shippo bounded forward and leapt into Kagome's arms. "Feh" Inuyasha watched him, disbelieving. "Inuyasha, calm down a little." Kagome said soothingly, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder, "Now, are you okay?" she gently stroked his cheek where a bright, rd handprint was. "I'm fine." Inuyasha grumbled, "What happened to you." Everyone turned their attention on Kagome and looked at her questionably. "I just had a bad dream." she answered uneasily as she started to squirm under their intense gaze. "What happened?" Miroku asked. "Nothing. It was just a regular old dream." she said as she tried to sound casual, her voice rising in volume. "Okay. Okay." they all backed off, sensing her aura rapidly change to anger. "Let's get moving." Sango said, breaking the silence. Everybody agreed and started to pack things up.

While they were walking, Kagome stayed up in front. Hoping to avoid everyone's gaze. Kagome suddenly stooped after a while and turned around to face them, "Let's stop for some lunch." she said and walked off into a shady patch of grass. Kagome started pulling things out of her huge backpack and soon they had a enjoyable meal. "That was some good ramen you cooked, Kagome." Shippo commented when he was all done. "Thanks, Shippo." Kagome smiled at him, then looked over at Inuyasha. He had been silent the whole time and it was unnerving to Kagome, usually he was yelling things out or fighting with Shippo of who got what for their lunch. Kagome started to pack things up with the help of Sango and they were soon off again, back to hunting down the shards. Kagome was in front again, full of energy while Inuyasha was in back, deep in thought, occasionally looking around at his surroundings. Kagome was still walking up front when a great wolf-demon came barreling out towards her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as he looked up. Kagome crossed her hands out in front of her in defense, her eyes closed, preparing for the blow, but it never came. Suddenly, Kagome heard a yelp and opened her eyes to see that she had formed a light barrier surrounding. Kagome heard a few gasps behind her, but ignored them as she concentrated on the demon before her, now steadily getting up, it's anger going over the top. Kagome put her hands out, pointing directly at the irate demon in front of her. A ball of crackling energy formed and was shot out towards the demon. The demon fell to the ground before it disintegrated to ashes. Kagome turned to the rest of the group and smiled at their shock, "Are we ready to go." she asked brightly. "That was good." Sango finally managed to say. "Thanks." Kagome said proudly. Kagome then looked up at the setting sun, she sat down with the others and they soon had a roaring fire, preparing to eat.

After a little bit of talking, Shippo looked around, "Where's Inuyasha?" he asked. Kagome looked around, but she couldn't find him, either. Sango and Miroku looked up into the trees, but immediately looked back down. "He's probably just went for a walk." Sango said while Miroku nodded. Kagome looked up, curiously and saw soul collectors. Kagome's face suddenly fell, now looking depressed instead of her cheerful self. Kagome got up and walked away from everybody's worried expression, "I'm going to go for a walk." she called back to them. Kagome walked off into the trees, not caring where she went, deep in thought. She soon came to a pond, glistening in the moonlight and stopped, sitting down, leaning against the base of a weeping willow, barely seen with the low hanging branches blocking the view. Kagome let a few tears escape her tightly closed eyes, but quickly wiped them away. 'Liars don't deserve tears.' she told herself roughly. "He doesn't love me." Kagome whispered to herself quietly. Kagome had sat there for a little while, when she heard somebody whisper, "You know, you shouldn't be out here alone." Kagome looked up to see a tall figure with silver, billowing hair. His golden eyes, piercing through the darkness, sparkling with interest. Kagome gave a faint smile as she sat down next to him, "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly. Sesshomaru didn't answer, he had been wondering the same thing. Why was he wondering around, following her, like a love-sick human. He didn't know why he felt a strange sense of joy of the thought of her. Why that when she said she loved him that he seemed to want to give her the same affection. Kagome looked away to brush away her tears, but Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her chin softly, turning it so she faced him, "What's wrong?" he asked soothingly. "Nothing, I'm fine." she answered quickly. A little too quickly for Sesshomaru's believing. "The last time you looked like this, there was something wrong." he commented. Kagome remembered what happened last time clearly. "It was Inuyasha." Kagome whispered faintly, "Again." Sesshomaru felt rage towards his half-brother, even though she was a human, Sesshomaru always felt different with her. Now he knew what it was. It was love. The great Lord Sesshomaru loved a mere human. _'A beautiful one though.' _his conscience added. _'And smart and brave and…' 'Okay, Okay. I get it.' _Sesshomaru snapped. He then mentally groaned, he was yelling at himself. Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt something heavy lean against his shoulder, snuggling up to him. He had in such deep thought that he hadn't realized that Kagome had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru brushed a few strands of hair from her face and noticed that she had a couple tears streaming down her face and was whimpering in pain. He heard her mutter something and had to lean in to hear better. Even with his sensitive ears it was hard to hear, "Inuyasha, help me." she mumbled. Sesshomaru felt jealousy surge trough him like wild fire. So she still loved him, after all he had done to her. Sesshomaru just sat there in rage and jealousy when he heard something else. "Sesshou… Somebody help me." she pleaded. Sesshomaru just about smiled in joy when he heard her. She just about said his name in hope of a savior. Sesshomaru shook her gently, softly calling out to her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru repeating her name. When he saw that she was awake, he stopped shaking her, "Do you want Inuyasha to come looking for you?" he bit put harshly. Kagome smiled at him as she remembered her dream.

_Kagome was walking through the woods when a great demon landed before her. She then realized that she had forgotten her bow. Kagome tried to back away before the demon saw her, but was too late. The demon whipped around to face her, it's eyes glowing a fierce red. Kagome tried to look for an escape, but the demon quickly came up to her and pinned her to a tree by her throat, "Look's like I'll have a pretty meal." it said greedily. Kagome let a few tears slip as it's claws punctured her skin, blood quickly flowing out. "Inuyasha, help me." she coked out. Kagome knew he wasn't going to come and save her, though. Kagome could feel the tears build up, ready to come rushing out. "Sesshou… Somebody help me." she wondered where that came form, she knew Sesshomaru would never come and save her. Kagome closed her eyes, slowing conscience when she felt herself being dropped to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the demon laying on the ground, dead. As she looked up, she saw the moonlight shining down on the figure before her. To Kagome, it seemed as if he was glowing. Kagome closed her eyes in relief that Sesshomaru was there. She quickly opened her eyes when she felt somebody shaking her and looked up to see golden eyes looking at her softly. _

Kagome's smile slowly disappeared as she realized that that would never happen. Sesshomaru then pulled her off her feet, so that nobody would worry. Kagome didn't move, though and after a few minutes, Sesshomaru looked back at her, "What?" he asked. Kagome looked confused, her eyes darting back and forth, "Um… I don't know my way back." she confessed. "I'll take you back." he offered and walked off. Kagome groaned at the thought of having to walk some more, making Sesshomaru look back at her questionably. Before she could move, he had figured it out and rushed back, picking her up by her waist and setting her on his back. Kagome was soon nuzzling up against Sesshomaru, reveling the warmth. Kagome remembered how far she had walked and decided to get some sleep.

After a while, Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's hot breath on the back of his neck as she slept on. Sesshomaru shivered whenever she breathed, but was careful not to drop her. He could sense her companions and stopped, not wanting to be seen. He picked Kagome up and playfully threw her up in the air. Kagome immediately woke up, but before she could scream, Sesshomaru had caught her and out a clawed hand over her mouth. Kagome jumped out of his arm and turned around to glared at him, "What was that for?" she demanded. "You sleep too much." he smirked when she huffed at him, but otherwise was silent. "You'd better hurry up or they'll come looking for you." he said softly. Kagome nodded and walked off, but looked back at him before he disappeared, "Will you meet me again?" she asked expectantly. Sesshomaru smiled at her, glad that she asked him that, "Meet me tomorrow night." he informed her. Kagome turned back around and walked off through the darkness of the trees. As soon as she left, Sesshomaru felt something inside him shatter. He felt lonely. Somehow, he felt as Kagome gave life to him. Suddenly, Inuyasha burst through the trees with a worried Kagome following behind, "What are you doing here? Answer me before I kill you!"


	5. Distrusting a Demon Lord

**Chapter 5: Distrusting A Demon Lord**

Inuyasha stood in front of Sesshomaru, glaring daggers at him when Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came forth on Kirara. Sesshomaru quickly put on his normal mask of coldness, shielding all of his emotions, "What does it look like. I am standing on the ground." Sesshomaru sneered at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome for a brief second to see her worried expression.

Sesshomaru stood there tensely, his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha, I'm so tired." Kagome said as she made her eyelids droopy, making Sesshomaru look at her. "I'm afraid I'll fall asleep if I don't 'sit' down." Sesshomaru smirked as Inuyasha came crashing down to the ground. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes that said for him to leave. He gracefully stalked off into the endless trees. Sesshomaru could hear Kagome apologizing to Inuyasha as he grumbled moodily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat down with the others in silence. Inuyasha was still pissed at her for sitting him when he was about ready to get rid of Sesshomaru once and for all. Kagome had mentally smirked at that comment. She looked over at Inuyasha regretfully, she hated to lie. Kagome tried laying down, but it didn't help, she couldn't get to sleep. She sat up and looked around, she saw Inuyasha up in a tree with his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. Kagome looked up into the sky to see a full moon shining down brightly with its faithful stars beside it. When she looked back down, she was surprised to see Inuyasha right beside her, staring at her intently.

Kagome jumped a little, but instantly relaxed, "Hi, Inuyasha." she said nervously, not knowing if he was still miffed. "Hey, Kagome. What'cha looking at?" he asked softly. "The stars." she replied lazily. Inuyasha was silent and continued to watch her for a while until she turned to face him, speaking softly, "So." she said, trying to sound casual, "Where'd you go earlier?" she asked. "To check something out. Where'd you walk to?" he countered. Kagome smiled dreamily, "Don't worry about it." she said. "Show me." Inuyasha insisted. "Not right now." she said politely. "Please." the persistent half-demon begged.

Kagome turned face him, telling him flat out, "No, it's for me only," she said while whispering quietly, "And somebody else." Inuyasha looked her in the eye, never breaking contact, "Like who." he demanded. "What… I didn't say anything… No one." Kagome looked flustered as she managed to say all that. _I'm a bad liar._ she thought. Apparently, Inuyasha thought so too, "Please tell me." "No" Kagome stated. "Fine, I'll just follow your scent to find out what's so secret."

Inuyasha started to stand, but was pulled back down by Kagome. "No, please don't. Stay here. What if a demon attacks." she pleaded. She didn't want him to know that she had been talking to Sesshomaru. "Fine, I'll stay here." Inuyasha caved in, "What were you doing, anyways. You were gone a long time." he asked curiously. "Not much." Kagome replied. Inuyasha leaned back against a tall oak tree and sighed, "You don't trust me, do you?" he asked, "You keep lying to me. I can smell your uneasiness."

Kagome felt her heart shatter with guilt. Inuyasha was right, she had been lying to him a lot. She didn't know how he would take it, if she told him that she loved his heart-less half-brother. _Wait, did I just say that. I don't love him. Do I? _she thought anxiously. "I do trust you, Inuyasha." she reassured him, _Kinda. _she added mentally. Inuyasha jumped up into his tree and sighed. He wanted her to trust him, but knew she was right in not trusting him fully. He sighed again, he still loved Kikyo, even if she did try and drag him to hell. Inuyasha closed his eyes, hoping sleep would wash over him and take away all his worries.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke to the sound of birds chirping all around her. She looked around to see everyone still asleep and the sun just barely risen. _Way too early._ she thought to herself. Kagome sighed and laid back down, but it seemed that the birds were chirping extra loud for her, "All right, all right. I'm up." she groaned. Kagome stood up and stretched, yawning hugely. Kagome looked around to see that everything was dead quiet except for the breathing of the sleeping figures. "Now what am I suppose to do?" she yelled at the birds who were now flying off, seeming pleased with their work. Kagome started to walk around, trying to get some feeling into her sleeping leg.

Kagome snapped her head up from looking down at the ground when she heard a shrill scream and saw soul collectors soaring wildly. _Kikyo. _she thought instantly. Kagome ran to her huge, yellow backpack and grabbed a piece pf paper. Kagome finished writing it and hurriedly stuck it to Inuyasha's forehead. Kagome reread it quickly.

**Inuyasha, **

**Went to see something. Heard a scream. Don't hurt anyone. Be back. **

**Kagome.**

"Good." Kagome commented and rushed off, grabbing her bow and some arrows. Kagome just about at her hurried note and how Inuyasha would get mad that she left. _Should have put, 'Don't hurt Shippo.' _She thought. Kagome smiled at the prospect of Inuyasha waking up with a note stuck to his forehead. Kagome started to sprint when she heard another ear-splitting cry. She could soon sense Naraku.

_Oh, no. Inuyasha won't like this._ She thought. _I should have woken him up so that he could have helped Kikyo. Inuyasha would be depressed again, if Kikyo died. I just want him to be happy. And then he would yell at me for not trying to stop Naraku and that I probably let her die on purpose. Oh, Inuyasha _Kagome thought, but then stopped to a dead halt at the sight in front of her.

Kikyo was laying on the ground with Naraku hovering over, smiling wickedly. Naraku lashed out at Kikyo and she went limp before turning to ashes and blowing with the wind. Kagome gasped, making Naraku turn to her with Kikyo's soul collectors flying wildly behind him, the souls going to their dead, rightful owners. Kagome quickly grabbed an arrow and fitted it into the string of her bow, taking careful aim, she pulled the string back and let it fly. Naraku easily dodged it and laughed, "You think you can hit me?" He charged towards her, but she raised out her arms and smiled when she saw a faint barrier around her. "Kagome!" somebody cried out and she whipped around to see Shippo clinging to Miroku, Kirara beside Sango, ready for battle, and Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga out in front of him.

Kagome smiled in relief at them, unknowingly letting her barrier fade. She turned around when she heard rustling in the grass and saw Naraku standing in front of her, "Never turn your back on your enemy." he sneered as he struck out at her. Kagome fell to the ground, pain searing in her left shoulder. Kagome screamed from shock and pain, suddenly seeing a red blur fly past her. She started to sit up, but fell back due to the excruciating pain. She touched her shoulder gingerly and felt warm, sticking blood flowing past. Soon, everything in her vision became blurry, making her dizzy and all noise fell to deaf ears. Suddenly, all she could see was the darkness that was enclosing her and crashing down on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she'll be alright?" someone muttered. Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she felt warm hands carefully checking her wound. She sat up a bit groggily and looked around to see everyone looking at her worriedly. Sango was looking down at her bloody fingers, but suddenly looked relieved to see Kagome, "Your awake!" she cried out in joy. Shippo bounded forward, but stopped when Kagome winced as she put her arms out to greet him. "Are you okay?" he asked uneasily, caring greatly for the person who stressed for him as much as a mother would her son.

"I'm all right." Kagome reassured him with a forced smile. Shippo smiled at her and retreated back to Sango. "Nice to see your up." Miroku flashed her a smiled as he inched his way over to Sango. Before he even got close, Sango shot him a warning glare and he quickly withdrew. "Yes, I'm feeling very good." Kagome said, breaking the tension. "Well, it's about time. You sleep too much." Inuyasha grumbled. "Yes, I've heard that already." Kagome muttered. "From who?" Inuyasha demanded. "So, what happened?" Kagome asked, ignoring Inuyasha. "Not much. You passed out and soon after, Inuyasha killed Naraku." Sango said. "Damn coward, it was just a puppet." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome groaned. "How late is it ?" she asked. "A little before sunset." Miroku replied. "You shouldn't of gone off on your own, you know." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome frowned, suddenly remembering something, "Inuyasha, I have to tell you something. Just when I arrived, Naraku killed Kikyo." Kagome said quietly. Every thing got deathly silent and Inuyasha looked at her normally, but Kagome could see the sadness lying deep beneath his golden orbs. Kagome stood up, "I'm going for a walk." she informed everybody. Kagome gasped and leaned against a tree for support when she felt a jolt go through her body. _The part of my soul that Kikyo had must have finally returned. _"I'll go with you." Inuyasha offered as he made to stand up.

"No, that's all right, Inuyasha. You can stay here and mourn or whatever it is that you need to do." Kagome said and turned around, walking off. She walked on through the trees, humming softly to herself while remembering about what had happened the past few weeks. "What's a beauty like you doing out here?" a smooth voice cut through her thoughts from behind her. Kagome whipped around quickly, losing her balance, the ground rushing up to meet her. Sesshomaru swiftly reached out and caught her, bringing her towards him. Kagome crashed into him, wrapping an arm around him to keep from falling again. Kagome let out a muffled thanks and tried to back away, but Sesshomaru held onto her tighter and sat down with her.

Kagome leaned against Sesshomaru and she instinctively reached out, running her hands through his silky hair. Kagome giggled when he started to make a sound that sounded a lot like purring to Kagome, "Are you purring?" she asked tenderly. "I do not purr. It was…er… growling softly." he answered. Kagome giggled again, "Whatever you say." she said sincerely, "It still sounded like purring to me." Kagome whispered afterward. Sesshomaru sighed, "You really are stubborn, you know." he informed her. Kagome frowned, "So you meant what you said when you were talking about me driving you crazy." Kagome said with faked sadness. "No, I would never say anything like that." he said quickly. "Good." Kagome smiled brightly.

"Hey, you tricked me." Sesshomaru pouted. "You're so cute when you pout." Kagome squealed. "This Sesshomaru does not fit the description of cute." he said formally. "Fine, then your stunning when you pout." Kagome corrected herself while Sesshomaru smirked. "I didn't mean… I mean…" Kagome stuttered, but was silenced when Sesshomaru's lips came crashing down on hers.

He kissed her passionately and ran his tongue across her lips, teasing her. Sesshomaru ran a hand up and down her curves and Kagome moaned, heightening his desire. They both quickly pulled away, realizing what they were doing, not meeting each other's eye. They both sat in silence for awhile when Kagome finally broke the quiet, "I have to go. It's getting late." she started to stand up, but fell back down, her wound becoming sore. "Ow!" she cried out. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly. "My wound hasn't completely healed from when Naraku hurt me." Sesshomaru growled at her statement,

"That bastard." he said softly, "I'll kill him for touching what's mine." he finished, making sure that Kagome couldn't hear. Before she could stand up again, though, she was swept up by Sesshomaru, "I'll take you there." he told her while Kagome just blushed at their position. "Hold on." he warned and Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru sped off and Kagome clutched onto him tightly. _He's much faster than Inuyasha. S_he thought. Kagome closed her eyes with her hair whipping her hair around in the wind. She was suddenly jolted forward when Sesshomaru stopped abruptly. "Let go." he commanded and Kagome opened her eyes to see a large demon in front of them.

Kagome let go of him, her feet touching the ground silently. Sesshomaru stepped in front of her protectively, but not before she got a glimpse of the demon before them. She stood up on the tips of her toes and leaned up by Sesshomaru's ear, "There's two jewel shards in it's arm." she whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out Tokijin, easily slashing it to pieces. He swiftly caught the shards as they floated down to the ground and turned around. What he saw made his blood boil.

Another demon had appeared and was holding Kagome, his claws around her throat, warningly. Sesshomaru eyes bled a crimson as he rushed forward angrily. He lashed out and swiftly killed the demon, "Never touch what is mine." he threatened the dead demon that lay crumpled on the ground. His eyes slowly returned to their normal color when he heard faint whimpering. He turned to see Kagome holding her arm, blood flowing from a small gash. He had been so angry that he forgot about Kagome when he killed the demon and nicked her.

Sesshomaru could see the fear in her eyes, "Kagome." he called out softly. Kagome took a step backwards cautiously, fear surrounding. Sesshomaru took a step forward and Kagome turned around, running through the woods. Sesshomaru stayed where he was, watching her regretfully. His inner self wanted to chase the female that he yearned for, but he was afraid that he would get caught up in a good chase that he hadn't had for years. His demon side howled in restraint, but Sesshomaru stayed put.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran in fear, her arm thumping from the rapid loss of blood. She strained herself to keep going, knowing that it wasn't very far. Kagome soon came to the end of the trees and burst through, into their camp. Shippo bounced over and jumped into her arms, "Hello, Kagome." he grinned broadly. "Hey, Shippo." she said with a forced smile. "What happened?" he frowned as he noticed the deep cut on the her arm. "Oh nothing. I just ran into a demon." Shippo gasped, "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned for her. "Yes, I'm fine. The demon had some jewel shards, but he's dead. And I got this scratch from another demon." she said, pointing to a small bruise on her forehead. "What happened there?" Shippo asked naively.

Kagome frowned, "It's just a scratch that I got from another demon." she explained, avoiding Sesshomaru's name. _Why do I feel so scared of him now. Oh yah. He hurt me. _Kagome thought grimly. _He didn't mean to. _She argued with herself. _I trusted him and he betrayed my trust. _Kagome ended her discussion with herself. "Hey!" Inuyasha called out, "How are they dead if you forgot your bow?" he said, pointing to had her bow laying next to it. "Oh… Well that's a good question… You see." Kagome said flustered. "Still waiting." Inuyasha said.

"I can defeat them without my bow, you know." Kagome snapped. "Okay, okay." Inuyasha backed off, sensing her anger. Kagome sat down roughly, "If you want the jewel shards, go get them yourselves." she said crossly. "You have to come with me. I need your help finding them." Inuyasha replied. Kagome suddenly tensed, she didn't feel like facing Sesshomaru right now, "Do I have to." she whined. "Yes, now let's go." Inuyasha said as he walked over and pulled her up. Kagome reluctantly followed, hoping that Sesshomaru wasn't still there.

"Is anyone there?" she asked quietly after they had gone quite a distance. Inuyasha wasn't listening, though, he was caught up in his own thoughts. He had done a lot of thinking and was a bit mad at Kagome for not stopping Naraku and just letting Kikyo get killed, but he was furious at Naraku. _I will get revenge on him for you, Kikyo. _Inuyasha thought angrily. Inuyasha was jerked out of his thoughts when a familiar stench hit him, "Sesshomaru." he growled. Inuyasha put his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt and burst through to see the slaughtered demon laying on the ground with the jewel shards beside it. Sesshomaru stood in the middle, looking downcast, but immediately turned cold when he saw Inuyasha.

His eyes widened when he saw Kagome, but then saddened when she looked away. Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, looking anywhere, but Sesshomaru. She felt saddened that he hurt her after she had just begun to trust him. "Kagome, go get the jewel shards." Inuyasha whispered as he drew out Tetsusaiga. Kagome nodded as she scampered over o the demon, careful not to get in Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's way.

The two brothers just stared at each other as Kagome picked up the tainted shards, easily purifying them. Kagome quickly ran back to Inuyasha, "You got them all." he whispered as he turned his head to look at her, Kagome nodded. As soon Inuyasha had turned his back, Sesshomaru walked off in anguish, trying to find a way to win Kagome back. _I will get her back. _He thought determinedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Making Up

**Chapter 6: **

Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked up through the canopy of trees and sighed as she absentmindedly stirred the ramen in front of her making the group give her a bewildered look. She had been sighing all night and had been wearing a forlorn expression, something not usually seen on the normally cheerful girls face. Kagome had almost forgotten to fix the ramen and had even neglected a bath when Sango said that she should go and relax. Inuyasha was even more curious, she was fine before she left for a walk.

If Kagome looked bad on the outside, she felt even worse on the inside. Her mind kept straying to Sesshomaru and how she had saw his hurt expression when she and Inuyasha went and got the jewel shards. She hadn't meant to run, but adrenaline had been pumping through her veins and being hurt by the demon that she trusted had made her human instinct tell her to get the hell out of there. Now, guilt had buried deep within her, causing her to regret what happened with Sesshomaru and now all she wanted to do was curl up in her sleeping bag and fall asleep, away from all her troubles.

And that's what she did once she was done cooking the ramen, not bothering to eat, she went and fetched her sleeping bag and slid into it all the while missing the worried glanced that her companions threw at her. But she couldn't fall asleep, her mind wouldn't let her and so she lay listening to her mumbling friends until the crackling fire had burnt down and everybody had fallen asleep before she snuck out of her warm sleeping bag and crept out of the campsite. Tearing through all the bramble and tree limbs sticking out, Kagome finally entered a clearing and flopped down on the soft grass, laying herself down to watch the stars.

Kagome didn't realize she was crying until she felt moisture run down her arms after they fell from her face. She roughly wiped them away and snuffled. A small sound behind her made her whip her head around startled, "Who's there?" she asked softly. She gasped when a white clad figure walked out and Kagome bit her lip nervously as she tried to figure what to say.

"I came to say sorry," Sesshomaru said before Kagome could even open her mouth, "I didn't mean to frighten you." Kagome nodded wordlessly as she stood up and threw his arms around his neck and she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I sorry, too. I love you." she whispered. Sesshomaru broke away and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, "I love you, too." her said and swept her away.

**The End**


End file.
